Love Game
by helterskelter22
Summary: AU where Cameron doesn't leave after divorcing Chase. Thirteen has been helping out in the E.R. and the Clinic to get Camerons attention, and it works. But how will it go when they get the attention of everyone else? Camteen. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Remy Hadley sat down on the couch with her glass of water, blinking profusely to make everything come into focus. Leaning her head back she started drifting back off to sleep, until the cell phone on her coffee table started vibrating. Smiling to herself, she turned off the cell phone alarm she had to set every morning, just in case, and took a sip of her water. She'd never been a morning person. With a great sigh she pushed herself up, running a hand through her chocolate brown hair, and stumbled to the bathroom. Stretching in front of the mirror, she frowned, noticing how tired she looked. Making a mental note to make sure she spent her next day off sleeping in her bed instead of in the clinic, Remy started the shower and almost forgot to undress before stepping in. Laughing at herself for the second time that morning, she undressed and got ready to start her day.

Doctor Allison Cameron stretched out underneath the soft cotton sheets of her bed, looking out her window as the real world came into focus and the dream world dissolved. Shutting off her alarm clock, she swung her legs out and over the side of the bed, sitting up and yawning. Taking a better look out her window, she smiled, the sun not quite up but sending some beautiful orange beams her way as if to greet her. She loved the morning time. She didn't like waking up alone, but she loved the way she was able to sprawl out over a bed she had all to herself. She enjoyed saying hello to the orange sun, and as the spray from the shower hit her face she belted out her favourite Queen song, however off key it was.

Pulling into the parking lot of the hospital, Remy, or Thirteen as she'd so often been called in these parts, found her spot and sat there for a moment to finish out the song on the radio. Checking herself in the mirror once more and running a hand through her hair, she flicked off the ignition. With a huge yawn she opened the door and closed it lazily. She pointed her keys at the car; the beep letting her know it was locked, and turned around slowly. Thirteen liked being early so that there was no pressure to move fast. Tossing her keys into her jacket pocket, the young doctor started making her way towards the entrance, only to look up and have her heart be stuck in her throat.

"Dr. Hadley, hi," the voice was full of energy, though Thirteen didn't understand how at the ungodly hour of 7:30 a.m.

"Hey," Thirteen nodded her hello at the older doctor, taking in the smile that was meant for her. "Here, let me help you." The younger woman moved to grab a box of files off the roof of Cameron's car, giving her the biggest, sleepiest smile she could muster.

"Thanks. Lots of paperwork and the E.R. isn't slowing down to let me get much work done at work," Cameron shrugged and took her purse in one hand and her coffee in the other. She felt her smile grow bigger when they started walking back towards the entrance together. The younger doctors chivalry and all of her help in the clinic wasn't going unnoticed and Cameron found it to be hilarious, endearing and adorable all at the same time. There was something both purposefully aggressive and completely innocent in Thirteens actions. Though the ulterior motives of her previous suitors were probably still there, Dr. Hadley had a certain charm that made Cameron feel no pressure. She liked that.

"I know what you mean. The other day, House had me...well, either way, it wasn't actually medically relevant." Thirteen rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, remembering how House had tricked her. Telling her he was going to a patients home to check for toxins, he had actually taken her to a strip club for drinks. His way of celebrating his birthday without making a big deal of it and getting his fill of girl on girl fantasy. Not to mention, Wilson was out of town on business, so to House a bisexual and hot doctor was the best thing he could hope for in a pretend friend at a strip club.

"I can imagine," Cameron looked sideways at her, amused. She wanted to hear this. Or did she? When it came to House's antics, you never knew.

Comfortable silence between the two female doctors passed as they were briefly greeted by other staff and long term patients on their way to the E.R.

"Well, young lady, this is your stop!" Thirteen smirked, placing the box of files on the nurses' station. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans and nodded awkwardly at Cameron.

"Guess so," Cameron looked around, admiring her kingdom; however erratic and chaotic it could be, she was proud of her work here. A quick look into Dr. Hadley's eyes shook her from her thoughts. The smirk was still there and there was something playful in her eyes. It wasn't expectant or demanding, but daring her to do something. Cameron blushed a little and snapped Thirteens suspender with the best look of a tease she could put on her face. "Thanks for your help, Dr. Hadley."

Thirteen turned quickly on her heel, not letting the other female past her so quickly, and took a step forward to close most of the distance that was created. "You're welcome, Allison." She took a few steps backwards, locking eyes with the woman who was now blushing with the use of her first name, and laughed slightly in spite of herself.

"Shortness of breath, coughing up blood, severe weight loss, chronic pneumonia, hypocalcaemia...Thirteen, thanks for joining us." Gregory House mocked Thirteen with his excitement as she sat down, rolling her eyes. "I hope we aren't keeping you from anything, what with our boring differentials that save lives and everything. No big deal."

"I'm five minutes late. It's not a big deal. Doctor Cameron needed help with something."

In reality, it shouldn't have made her late, but Thirteen always found herself walking slower and making gazes especially poignant around the blonde doctor.

"The next words out of your mouth better be scratching an itch on or in her-"

"It's lung cancer. Why are we even discussing this? It's been diagnosed. They've already started treatment." Foreman, down to business as usual, threw his copy of the file onto the table and tried to suppress is frustration.

"What if it's breast cancer?" House raised his eyebrows, clearly up to something. "We should probably do a mammogram at the very least; make sure there are no lumps. Taub, call her and book an appointment."

"We're having a differential for a patient that's not even here?" Thirteen looked around the room at the three coworkers around the table.

"The patient is a Sports Illustrated model," Chase offered. "Swimsuit edition." Like that should explain it all. He looked at House, both offended and impressed by his gall.

"Implants?" Thirteen asked, smirking at Chase.

"Double E's." He confirmed.

"Taub, make sure the appointment is with me. If you have to, tell her I'm gay."

With that, House turned on his heel and limped back into his office, leaving the fellows alone in the differential room.

"So, do we actually have a case, or...?" Thirteen broke the silence.

"No. It's been slow lately. I think we should catch up on our charts and paperwork. If you're caught up, help out in the E.R. or the clinic; keep an eye out for a case." Foreman grabbed his briefcase from the floor and pulled out some papers, ignoring them all and getting to work. Thirteen took her lab coat from a hook in the corner of the room, as did Chase.

"I'll head to the E.R." Thirteen said a little too quickly, not wanting to miss the opportunity. She knew Cameron wasn't on clinic duty this early in the morning.

"You're spending a lot of time on that side of the hospital these days. Clinic, too. Almost think you were trying to get someone to pay attention to you." Chase smiled smugly at her.

"Just helps distract me, I guess." The collar of her white coat grew hot on her neck.

"Whoever it is, I'm sure Allison could set you up." He offered it so genuinely that Thirteens heart almost broke for him. Smiling at him half heartedly, she wandered to the elevator, not having the guts to tell him she had it bad for his ex wife.

"Dr. Hadley, I'm glad you're here," Cameron was all business as Thirteen walked into the E.R. department, eyes on fire with authority and purpose. "Car crash. Seven victims. Three male, four female. Three of the victims minors. Could you get beds four and five?"

Thirteen nodded, taking the charts Cameron thrusted into her hands, and made her way over to the beds. The E.R. must be short staffed, she thought, striding over the curtains. It was usually busy, but everyone seemed to be run off their feet on this day. She vaguely remembered hearing about a pile of nurses quitting as she opened the first curtain.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hadley. I'm going to be treating you today." She looked at the fourteen year old boy, according to his chart, and offered him a smile. The nice gesture was lost, however, as his eyes were closed, his teeth clenched and his leg being gripped by both of his hands. Said leg was bloody and Thirteen grimaced as she snapped on her gloves. "What happened?"

"Car crash." The boy choked out, clearly in pain.

"What got your leg?" Thirteen gently pried his hands from his leg so she could get a good look, making a mental note to tend to the gash above his eyebrow as well. It would probably need stitches.

"My moms car seat slammed back. Crushed it. It really hurts," he spat, suppressing a wail. Shards of the windshield were stuck in it, she saw upon closer inspection. Someone must have gone through it. She quickly glanced down at his chart.

"Okay, David. I'm going to be right back. I need to remove the glass from your leg, get you some stitches and then we'll need to do an x-ray. Do you understand?" She put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. When he nodded, she smiled at him again and stepped outside of the room. She ripped open the curtain at the bed to the right to check in on her next patient.

"Ken? I'm Dr. Hadley. Are you Davids father?" The man on the bed did not respond. "Ken? Mr. Harrison?" Looking at the monitor above the mans head, Thirteen checked his vitals. He was barely breathing but his heart was still beating. "Damn it." She forced open the mans eyelids and shone a light into them. Taking a deep breath she poked her out of the curtain. "I need oxygen in here, right now! I've got a patient in a coma."

What had started out as helping out in the E.R. had turned into a twelve hour shift for Thirteen. Changing out of her scrubs, she sighed out in relief. It had been a long day. After the car accident patients she'd dealt with a variety of issues including a man who had accidentally shot himself in the leg with a crossbow and a woman who fell off a ladder but was so obsessive, she insisted on being monitored for hours.

"Doctor Hadley. Hi. Thanks for all your help in there," Cameron wandered into the locker room, looking twice as exhausted as Thirteen. She'd been working no less than twelve hours for the last three weeks, sometimes up to eighteen hours a day, often coming in for a few hours even on her days off.

"No problem," Thirteen nodded.

The female doctors finished changing into their real life clothes in silence, reflecting on how tired they both were. Camerons stomach growled loudly and she placed a hand over it, exhaling a small laugh of embarrassment.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten since noon." She grabbed a granola bar from her locker and looked at it indifferently before closing the lock. "Goodnight, Doctor Hadley."

"Night," Thirteen smiled at the other woman, still laughing slightly at the blush the blonde produced. She only gave her next thought a split second before running out the door of the locker room and calling after the other doctor. "Cameron. I know this great burger place open late. You wanna grab a bite?"

Cameron seemed to think about it for a moment before smiling down at the floor. "Okay. I'll drive."


	2. Chapter 2

AU: Thanks to everyone who read in just the first few hours! Over 100 hits already. Now if only I could get some reviews! Seriously, though, thanks so much for reading

Cameron unlocked the door to her car from across the parking lot, causing the lights to flash. Now that the two girls were outside and on their way to be somewhere alone together, Thirteen had no idea what to say. She hadn't expected Cameron to say yes. Taking a deep breath she smiled awkwardly at the older doctor, who returned the look.

"Chilly outside." Thirteen remarked, feeling stupid and putting her hands in her pockets.

"The weather? Really?" Cameron teased, scoffing at Thirteens lame conversation starter. "And here I was thinking you were this mysteriously suave Casanova."

The girls got into Camerons vehicle and sat in silence for a moment longer. When they finally opened their mouths to speak it was at the same time, causing them to fall back into listening to the generic song on the radio. "Who said I was a Casanova?" Thirteen broke the silence, again, this time looking at Cameron sideways. Curiosity played on her features and she couldn't suppress the smug grin that was pulling at the corners of her lips.

"It's what you do isn't it?" Cameron rolled her eyes at the look the other girl was giving her. "House told me about when you took him to that lesbian bar. You didn't spend a dime, just shot looks all over the room and margaritas appeared in front of you."

"They were martinis, not margaritas." Thirteen couldn't suppress the grin at all now, so she looked out the window as she spoke. "And besides, if I didn't talk at all Casanova is an unfair analogy that I find flattering, but resent."

Cameron chuckles and kept her eyes on the road until Thirteen directed her to take a left and then a right. Pulling into the parking lot, Camerons eyes widened in disbelief. "Speaking of lesbian bars..."

"Nothing lesbian about the burgers inside," Thirteen shrugged and started for the car door. "Well," she paused in thought. "Unless we're talking in euphemisms. Come on. The food's great." She got out of the car and waited for Cameron, who followed reluctantly.

"You have been spending too much time with House," the blonde remarked. Thirteen didn't hear her, or pretended not to, Cameron couldn't be sure. Either way, she was a lot less bothered than she was pretending to be.

Inside the place could have been any other pub. That is, if any other pub was populated only by women and had the occasional rainbow object scattered throughout the place. Thirteen waved at a few girls in the area before pulling Cameron to a booth by her elbow. The older doctor could feel the pairs of eyes on the brunette and suddenly felt insecure. She had inadvertently gotten into an internal competition with the other girls in the room, smiling bigger and laughing harder at Thirteens jokes the more the younger doctor would shoot glances across the room at any other woman.

"Hey ladies, what can I get you?" A very pretty girl came to the table; a tray tucked under one arm, and winked at Thirteen. "Remy, haven't seen you in a while. How you been?"

"Good," Thirteen smiled apologetically at Cameron as their conversation became suddenly interrupted. "Hungry, mostly. How are you, Kate?"

"Most excellent. The usual?"

"Please. Two of them."

"Drinks?"

"I'll have a beer, you know my brand," Thirteen returned her gaze to Cameron, waiting for her to order a beverage.

"The same, thank you."

Kate smirked at Cameron a moment before looking back to Thirteen. "She's pretty." The waitress collected the menus from the table and dashed back to the kitchen with their ticket. Thirteen looked down at the table, pretending to decipher something a past patron had scratched into the table.

"First date and you're already ordering for me. I sense control issues," Cameron spoke, but the remark was playful, not offended.

"Everyone knows Remy wears the pants," Kate winked, returning with two frosty pints of beer. Thirteen looked like she wanted to say something sarcastic to both of the girls, but held back. "Food will be in fifteen or less." With a brush of Thirteens shoulder, Kate disappeared behind the bar to help some women who had been waiting impatiently. Cameron grinned and picked up her drink, sipping it and taking in the scenery.

"So. First date, huh?" When Thirteen spoke it was much closer to Cameron than she had been before. The young doctor had leaned forward on her elbows, less than a foot from Camerons face. She felt much braver suddenly. Maybe it had been the confirmation from the blonde that she knew she was being flirted with, or the reminder from various eyes around the pub that Cameron was hot. Either way, Remy Hadley felt her confidence come back and her Cassanova-esque charm return.

"Hmmmm," Cameron, refusing to turn directly to the other girl to avoid being completely caught off guard, sighed out a confirmation, taking another sip from her beverage. A girl across the bar, mistakenly thinking Cameron was looking at her, waved over. Now she was stuck between the beautiful doctor across from her who was being smug and the woman across the room giving her moon eyes. "Oh, hell," She finally turned to look at Thirteen, not wanting the other girl to come over. "Look, Doctor Hadley, you've been following me around the hospital, sometimes with nothing to even say to me. Helping me with things that aren't very difficult, when I've seen how helpful you've been to, say, Taub, when it's not medically related. How do you expect me to not notice?" Cameron leaned forward slightly, bringing herself that much closer.

"And you being here now means you don't mind?" Thirteen exhaled. "Well that's a relief. I knew I had amazing gaydar. How come House never teases you about being bisexual?"

"House doesn't know," Cameron smiled triumphantly. "I have amazing prowess."

"Clearly. Impressive." When Thirteen spoke, she really did look impressed. She leaned forward more still, daring Cameron to do the same. When the blonde finally gave in, they were interrupted by their food.

"Sorry, ladies," Kate smile apologetically. "Last table of the night, and I gotta get outta here. Besides, if I knew Remy, the interruption won't dampen her plans." Kate gave that wink to Thirteen again, this time looking a little sultrier than Cameron would have liked, considering she'd just confirmed that this was, in fact, a date.

"No, yeah, no worries," Thirteen grinned back at the waitress. "Put a drink on my tab for yourself and have a good night."

Kate nodded her thanks and placed the food on the table, tucking the tray back under her arm. "Goodnight, ladies."

Cameron smiled awkwardly, suddenly not sure how she felt about being here. She was attracted to Doctor Hadley. She had eyes, after all. But now that she wasn't in her safe zone being followed around by the young doctor, she was starting to feel less special.

"What's wrong?" Thirteen asked her, mouth full of burger, concern creasing her eyebrow.

"It's nothing," Cameron jerked her head and took another swig of her drink before picking up the massive hamburger.

"Kate is straight," Thirteen smiled knowingly. "I come here a lot, that's all. She jokes, but it's really nothing."

"How did you know I was-"

"You would have stabbed her if your eyes were daggers, Cameron. Just sayin," Thirteen rolled her eyes playfully. "You got a little something on your lip." The brunette leaned forward wiping ketchup off Camerons bottom lip, causing the blonde to blush. "Besides, nearly every girl I bring here gets jealous of Kate." Thirteen grinned, making Cameron roll her eyes, and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

While she was in there, Thirteen couldn't stop smiling. She had imagined asking Cameron out a million different times and now she'd managed to do it without actually doing it. Truthfully, this had just been an innocent venture for food and beverages. On the surface, anyway. And now, here she was, with a beautiful doctor in one of her favourite places having her favourite non homemade meal. Washing her hands and tousling her hair a bit, she left the restroom.

"Oh, hell no," Thirteen muttered under her breath. Another girl had slid herself across from Cameron in the booth. Cameron was looking extremely uncomfortable, eyes darting around frantically for her knight in shining armour. The other woman was touching Camerons forearm and trying to force her into eye contact. The girl was pretty, which ticked Thirteen off even more. Marching over to her table, Thirteen slid in next to Cameron, putting her arm around her. "Hey, baby," she kissed the blondes temple and looked at the other girl pointedly. Getting the hint, the red head rolled her eyes and stood up, but not before snacking on one of Thirteens fries.

"Thank you," Cameron muttered. She turned to face the brunette, they're faces impossibly close together. "You don't have to keep sitting over here, if it makes you uncomfortable." Cameron offered up weakly, feeling the other womans breath grazing her cheek.

"I know," Thirteen swallowed hard and decided in a split second to lean in. The kiss was brief, but soft. Thirteen smiled into it at the end, giving Camerons shoulder a squeeze. Pulling back, she slid out from beside Cameron and back into her own side of the booth, taking a big drink of beer and stuffing fries into her mouth.

"At least you bought me dinner first." Cameron, probably the reddest she'd been the entire night, said down in the table.

On the car ride back to Princeton Plainsboro, the girls hardly spoke, except to acknowledge they both enjoyed the song on the radio. It was a quick drive, after all, and they'd done a lot of talking after their brief but memorable kiss. The conversations weren't deep or incredibly personal, but each one of them appreciated that. There was something comfortable with how much they already knew about each other just from being colleagues; they didn't have to push personal boundaries right away. They already knew most of each other's demons, House not exactly letting either one of them have private lives; now it was time to learn each other's favourite colour and song.

"Walk you to your car?" Cameron offered, having gotten a page asking her to come back in that night. She had planned on catching an hour or two sleep in the doctors lounge before heading back out to the floor.

"Who's the Casanova now?" Thirteen teased, opening the car door. Cameron rolled her eyes and got out herself, locking the doors behind them. They only crossed four stalls before they'd reached Thirteens vehicle, regretfully for both of the women. "Well," Cameron cleared her throat. "I guess this goodnight then."

"Guess so. Goodnight, Doctor Cameron," Thirteen nodded. She turned to unlock her car door and started to open it, when she felt a hand clamp on her wrist. Turning her body, she was greeted with Camerons lips. Thirteen deepened the kiss, placing her fingers delicately on Camerons waste. She felt Camerons hand slip into her jacket pocket and pulled back to look down.

"You're not one of those people who doesn't get any and never calls again, are you?" Cameron asked, lips hovering in front of Thirteens.

"If we only include the last six months of the time you've known me, then no." She raised an eyebrow, hoping that was a good enough answer.

"Good," Cameron whispered and patted the brunette's pocket, kissing her one more time. "Call me."

And with that, Doctor Cameron walked away, leaving Thirteen smiling like an idiot as she got into her car and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Thirteen unlocked the door to her apartment, a smile still taking over her entire face. She flicked on the lights and threw her jacket on a hook in the closet. Walking over to her phone, she pushed the flashing button to listen to her messages.

"_Remy,"_ Her father. She went into her bedroom to change into a pair of sweats and a tank top as the messages played. "_Just wanted to let you know I'll be in the area tomorrow. Was hoping we could get together for coffee, or dinner even. I know how busy you are. Let me know. It's dad, by the way. I uh...love you, kiddo. Okay. Bye." _ Thirteen rolled her eyes and made a mental note to feel extra obligated in life the next day. She searched for a hair elastic and let the messages continue.

"_Remy, hey. It's me...Foreman. I just wanted to say I was thinking about you," _Was he drunk? Thirteen was pretty sure he was. She stared at the answering machine in disbelief as the message went on. _"I know this is weird. Chase told me you might be interested in someone else at the hospital. If you need to talk or...you know...whatever. Let me know. I'm uh...I just care about you. Alright. Bye."_

Remy deleted the message, rolling her eyes. Not the first since they broke up, but definitely the most annoying after the amazing date she'd just had. You'd think after her never mentioning the calls to him or reciprocating the sentiment, he'd get the point.

She gave the answering machine the finger and flipped on the tea kettle. Flicking on some zombie movie that was on TV, she settled into her plush couch, waiting for the kettle to boil. Reflecting on the night, Remy drifted off to sleep with a slight smile on her face before the water had even started to bubble.

Cameron opened her locker, shoving her coat roughly inside. For the first time since she and Chase had finalised their divorce, she was genuinely happy. Shaking her blonde waves from the neck of scrubs, she sighed contentedly. Finishing off her outfit with her whitest runners, Cameron headed to the doctors lounge.

"Still here, Doctor Cameron?" Doctor Cuddy asked her as she was passing by the entrance to an adjacent hall in front of the doctors lounge door.

"Just came back, actually. Sleeping and then back to E.R. Just leaving?"

"Yeah," Cuddy looked at the young woman curiously for a moment. "Is everything alright? You look like you have a secret."

Cameron grinned, ear to ear, and shook her head. "No secrets. Never been better. Have a good night, Doctor Cuddy."

"You, too." Cuddy left, but was not entirely convinced. Laying down in one of the cots, Cameron flipped to her stomach and threw an arm around a pillow. Smiling into it, she fell asleep.

Thirteen didn't know how she got into her bed, she just knew the alarm was going off and she wanted to throw it across the room. Grabbing her hair in one hand, she threw a pillow over her head with the other. Suddenly her eyes snapped open as the events from the night before came back to her. She smiled sleepily into her sheets and hopped out of bed with a bit of a bounce in her step. She didn't forget to undress that morning before she hopped in the shower, or have to use her backup alarm. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a plaid button up she checked herself in the mirror. _Yeah_, she thought to herself, _I still got it._ After a quick smile at her reflection, Thirteen swiped her keys off the counter, equipped her feet with a pair of slip on vans and headed out her door.

She pulled into the parking lot and immediately spotted Cameron a foot away from the door, struggling with several files, a purse and what was possibly her lunch. Not able to resist the urge, Thirteen dialled Camerons number and sandwiched her phone between her shoulder and ear as she grabbed the two coffees in their respective cup holders.

"You know, it's a sign of desperation if you call less than forty eight hours after the first date," Cameron had put the majority of her things down on a bench to answer the call when she saw who it was, not knowing the brunette could see every move she was making.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind. How do you take your coffee?" Thirteen asked, slowly walking up to where the blonde was standing.

"Black, two sugars, please and thank you. Didn't have time to hit Starbucks this morning! I was at work until nearly two, only got a few hours sleep."

"You're welcome, and I'm glad I don't have to make a trip back." Thirteen presented herself, smiling and holding a cup out to the flustered doctor. "Also, hi."

"Hi," Cameron accepted the cup, hanging up her phone. "You're a life saver."

Thirteen found irony in that, but didn't want to spoil the moment with her dry and cynical humour. Gathering up some of Camerons things for her, they headed into the hospital, their arms brushing together slightly with every stride they took.

"So. Question." Cameron looked down before she spoke, trying to sort the thoughts out in her head. "What do we do at work?"

"About...?" Thirteen raised an eyebrow. Cameron thought she might have brain damage to not know what she was talking about, since she knew you had to be smart to work for House. Thirteen picked up on the blondes confusion and clarified. "I mean, we went on one date. For all I know, you never want to see me again, and for all we both know we won't be able to stand each other."

"Oh, yeah...You're right. I just thought that we kind of...but, no. Totally." Cameron swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Cameron, I'm kidding. Coffee is my lame segue to trying to find out what you'd like to do for a second date." Thirteen beamed and placed Camerons belongings onto her desk, folding her arms and adjusting her smile to a slinky smirk.

"You are a jerk!" Cameron shoved Thirteen playfully and spoke over her shoulder as she walked past her. "I'll have to think about it. I'm not sure we hit it off." Shrugging, the older doctor blew into the E.R.

"You brought Cameron coffee," House was waiting for Thirteen at the elevators. "You never bring anyone coffee."

"And?" Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"And that's only the ten millionth time you've helped her bring in her things. Is there something going on between you two?" House knew something he wasn't sharing, but Thirteen knew she'd only get to hear it she played along, so she bristled, knowing that's what he wanted.

"Just because I happen to walk into the hospital at the same time as her, and I'm not an ass, doesn't mean you have to get all Watson on me."

"You two are involved." House could hardly contain his boyish grin.

"Hmmm. Okay, House," Thirteen offered up the sacrificial rolling of the eyes once again.

"Coffee. Helping hands. Oh, and the fact that while I looked out my window last night I saw you two making out in the parking lot. Tell me **that** wasn't a dream!"

"What do you want, House?" Thirteen crossed her arms defensively, glaring at her boss.

House shrugged, tapping his cane on the floor. "Nothing."

Somehow not believing him, Thirteen stepped into the elevator next the one House had disappeared into. Everyone knows, House rides alone.

By the time Thirteen had got into the differential room, she had calmed down a little about House knowing about her and Cameron. She was kind of right earlier: it had only been one date. Hardly anything for the boys to get worked up over. Speaking of the boys, Foreman wouldn't look her in the eye at all when she sat down at her seat, nodding at everyone in greeting.

"Don't get comfortable," House limped in shortly after her. "We still don't have a case. Can anyone guess what that means?"

"We get to go home and spend time with our loved ones?" Taub offered dryly, not looking up from his paper.

"Close," House nodded. "You are all in charge of finding me a case. The person who finds me one gets relieved of clinic hours. The people that don't find a case gain four clinic hours each. Except Thirteen. The rules are reversed for her, wouldn't want to punish her by putting her in next to her lady love." House said non chalantly, heading into his office.

The boys all turned to look at the only female fellow, who had put a hand awkwardly through her hair. They were all smirking, except Foreman, who tried to feign disapproval towards House but only gave Thirteen the vibe of sheer jealousy.

"Who is it? Hot new triage nurse?" Taub asked, turning his head to the side in curiosity.

"No," Thirteen looked down at a copy of the paper, pretending to be absorbed in a story about a school closing somewhere.

"Hot old triage nurse? I mean, old as in employment standing, not age." Chase chimed in. Thirteen shook her head no, hoping if she cut out verbal response the interrogation would stop.

"Is it a doctor?" Foreman was unable to fight the urge to ask, wanting to know who his competition was.

Thirteen shrugged. "Do you honestly think I'd tell any of you?" She allowed a smirk, hoping it made her look cool and collected. "I'm heading to the E.R. I want to find that case!"

The men exchanged confused glances as they watched the young girl leave. Thirteen had never before been shy about her challenges and conquests.

"We have a problem," Thirteen leaned against the filing cabinet next to Camerons desk, resting her head against the cold metal. "House already knows."

"Hmmmm," Cameron responded, signing off on some paperwork.

"That's it? Hmmmm? We're screwed."

"Doctor Hadley-"

"Call me Remy," Thirteen gave a half smile at the blonde who turned to look at her.

"Okay, Remy," Cameron cleared her throat. "I'm not afraid. We are two adults," she stood to face the young doctor. "Two adults who find the other adult incredibly interesting. I got through one relationship with House on my back, I can survive another one."

The corners of Thirteens mouth twitched up at the blondes choice of words. "You want a relationship with me?"

"Could be," Cameron leaned forward and gave a kiss, smiling when it was returned. "I was thinking, about date number two."

"Yeah?" Thirteen asked, grasping Camerons hand and rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

"I hear you're an amazing cook," the older doctor blushed at the sweet gesture. "Also, I am a horrible one and there is an absolute classic on TV tonight that I have to watch, but I've been thinking about you all day and if you can order my food for me, I should get my way in wanting to see you again."

"Fair. And what are we watching that's so important?" The raised eyebrow that Cameron was coming to adore made an appearance.

"It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown. I haven't missed it since as far back as I can remember," Cameron bit her bottom lip in embarrassment.

"Sounds good," Thirteen closed her eyes, resisting the urge to tease. She suddenly remembered the call from her dad. She'd have to remember to feel obligated again tomorrow. Switching her mental note to remember to call him about not being able to make it that day, she swooped in for another kiss. This time, when she pulled back, her eyes darted to the door of Camerons makeshift office. Cuddy had given her what was basically a storage closet with a window, recognizing the doctor was often as busy as she when it came to paperwork and catfights between the nurses. "Shit," Thirteen whispered, her gaze steady past Camerons shoulder.

When the blonde turned around, all she could hear was her heart in her chest. Foreman was looking through the window of the door, his mouth hanging open. Anger, pain, hurt and more anger flitted across his face before he whipped around and rushed off in the opposite direction.

**AU: Thanks to all 200 plus of you who are reading and to my two reviewers! You guys made me so excited I am putting up a third chapter for the day! **

**Lafite: I'm glad you're enjoying the fluff-ness of their relationship. Even though their lives are about to get a bit complicated, I don't want to make their one on one interactions too serious and angsty for the most part, unless of course when necessary. **

**Quintin Grey: You just may be surprised ;) Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

Pushing past Cameron, Thirteen gritted her teeth and wrenched open the door to the small and unconventional office.

"Foreman!" She called to the retreating doctor, swearing under her breath and quickening her pace. "Eric!"

At the uncommon use of his first name, the other doctor turned around. Thirteen recoiled, expecting to get an earful, but instead she was met with the feeling of all the guilt she'd ever had in her life combined. The hurt in Foremans eyes was unmistakable, even though he tried not to show it with the rest of his stern features.

"I have nothing to say to you, Doctor Hadley." His words were calm, but a close observer could hear the edge behind them, almost warning her not to get to close to him right at this exact second. The brunette swallowed, nodding her head. She felt Camerons presence behind her, calming her slightly. She continued watching Foreman walk away for a moment before rubbing her forehead with the heel of her hand, feeling a migraine settle in. How did this day go from being amazing to horrifying in a matter of split seconds?

"Are you okay?" Cameron took a cautious step forward, not wanting to unintentionally pressure the younger woman; the blonde was always considering others that way. She wanted to take Thirteens hand or rub a caring hand up and down her back, opting to cross her arms and hug herself instead to help resist the urge.

Thirteen squared her jaw into what she hoped was a smile. "Yeah," she mentally shook off the awkward moment and noted several of the nurses were chatting quietly and flicking glances at her and the vacant spot that was formerly Foreman. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? If you don't want to..." Cameron looked around, noticing for the first time how many ears were listening, and decided to choose her words carefully. "If you don't want to carve pumpkins later, I understand. I know pumpkins can be...complicated. And you just finished carving one." She smiled sadly at her lame attempt to the disguise the issue.

"Allison," Thirteen sighed, smiling a little herself. "Carving pumpkins **is** complicated. But I've been waiting all year to carve my pumpkin and I'd really like to do it with you. Tonight, if you're still available. For pumpkin carving, that is." Her smile became playful when she locked eyes with the blonde in the most meaningful and smouldering look she had.

"Okay then," Cameron nearly whispered back. "The show starts at eight. Should I bring anything?"

Thirteen held back a snort of laughter at how ridiculous she felt all the sudden. Two adults dancing around the issue because a sea of other adults couldn't stop staring. Was she in high school? "Just your pumpkin."

Cameron nodded and rolled her eyes, turning to head back into her office.

Foreman paced up and down the locker room, smoke practically curling out and up from his nostrils. He shook his head furiously and punched an innocent locker. He hated himself for how he'd treated Thirteen, and he hated himself even more for how he was reacting. He should be happy for both doctors, if he was to be either of their friends in the first place, but he just couldn't. He had wanted Remy back, sure. He had sat by while she casually dated other men and women here and there; this seemed more serious. He saw it when they were kissing and how the brunette looked at Cameron when she pulled back from the kiss. Even though he couldn't see Camerons face, he knew how sentimental she was and would wager a month salary on how smitten her big blue eyes had been. The thought made him sick to his stomach. Flexing his hand to try and rid it of some of the pain, he decided to switch out of his scrubs and head home.

"Where's Foreman?" Chase had tracked down Taub and Thirteen who were in the clinic trying to find a case. "I haven't seen him in ages."

Taub shrugged and Thirteen stared at charts, expertly pretending to be deaf, once again. Chase picked up some charts and began to leaf through them, looking up when Cameron walked in. He still loved the blonde, but he knew it was over. He had even started dating and trying to move on. Smiling and nodding at her as she disappeared into a patients room (it was her shift on clinic duty), he went back to perusing the files.

"Seriously," Taub spoke up after a short time. "This is ridiculous."

"Tell me about it. We haven't had a decent case in at least a week," Chase agreed, exhaling. "Thirteen, find anything interesting in the E.R.?"

"No," Thirteen flicked her eyes up at him, looking like she had been caught at something. "No, uh, everything was pretty normal." Bowing her head back down, she kicked herself internally.

"I reckon we should head out. It's nearly five...what's the loss of an hour when you have nothing to do anyways?" Chase tossed the file he'd half heartedly been browsing back on the counter. "Have a good night. I'm gone." He nodded and ducked out, missing House by seconds."

"Have we found anything?" House limped up to them, leaning on the counter.

"A resounding no," Taub responded, also giving up on the file he was looking through.

"Thirteen," House turned his head, his nose not far from hers. "Word on the street is you're carving Camerons pumpkin." He cocked his head in Taubs direction, smiling. "Yeah, I like how that sounds, too. I also hear that Foreman doesn't like Cameron spending time in his...hood." Mentally patting himself on the back for his epic choice of words, House waiting patiently for the rise he knew he'd get. Sadly, it did not come.

"Yeah, well, if I had a nickel for everything that put Foreman in a bad mood and so on and so forth," was all he received from Thirteen, as she too finally gave up on the files and jerked up her head. "I'm leaving."

"Huh. No sever denial. Interesting," House finally managed, watching the brunette disappear down the hall to hit the locker room.

"Fuck," Thirteen hissed as a knock at the door made her jump and spill bubbling pasta sauce onto her hand. "Just a second!" She ran the limb under some cool water and dried it off, run-walking to the door to open it. "Hi!" She beamed at the blue eyes at greeted her, smiling themselves.

"Hi," Cameron responded, holding out her offering of medium sized pumpkins. "I come bearing gifts."

Thirteen laughed at that, wondering if Cameron had torn a page out of her book. The gesture was too charming for words and Thirteen accepted them, holding the door open and stepping to the side so the other woman could get in. "I know I'm early. Traffic was light," Cameron apologised.

"It's fine. Make yourself comfortable. Dinner is nearly ready," Thirteen assured her, taking her jacket and throwing it gently over the back of the plush couch.

"Great!" Cameron replied, genuinely enthused. She sat down at the kitchen table, which was set for two, and traced the lip of a wine glass with her finger. "How was the rest of your day?"

Thirteen looked up at the ceiling, thinking about her words, as she stirred the pasta sauce and went in for another taste. "Non challenging and uneventful. You?"

"Hard and chaotic," Cameron smiled at the contrast. "You know, we have room for E.R. doctors if the life of a reputable and highly respected diagnostic team doesn't suit you."

"Ah, but when would I have time to brush up on my video game skills?" Thirteen asked, half joking. She flicked off some burners and began heaping spaghetti onto plates. It wasn't gourmet, but it would have to do. She brought the plates over and returned the kitchen to fetch the wine, pouring it in silence and offering Cameron a small smile as she stood over her. "Dig in!"

Cameron twirled the pasta on her fork and took a bite, eyes watering slightly from the heat. "This is delicious. Where'd you get the recipe?"

"Oh it's just something I picked up from my whirlwind trip to Safeway. I believe they call it Ragu," Thirteen winked, taking a bite herself. Cameron grinned back at her, eager to finish the meal and get to the pumpkin carving. She brought the orange spheres as a romantic gesture, but she quite honestly loved the task and always had.

As Thirteen spoke, Cameron admittedly lost track of the conversation and resorted to nodding her head and smiling at the times she knew were appropriate, throwing a laugh in for variety. She found herself staring at the brunette. The way her lips curled around her words, her eyes lighting up in excitement when she was saying something funny. The way her frame sat inside the blue plaid shirt, the collar framing an elegant neck. Thirteen tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, the rest of her locks held up in a somewhat messy bun. Cameron started regretting not having the chance to go home and change, still wearing her scrub bottoms and a v-neck white t-shirt.

"Allison?" Thirteen raised an eyebrow at the blonde, smirking slightly. "You okay?"

"Sorry. Must be the wine," Cameron blushed. Thirteen smirked harder, noticing Cameron had barely had three sips. By the time the table had been cleared and the dishwasher loaded, Cameron had gotten somewhat of a grip on herself. Thirteen grabbed some day old newspaper and laid it out on the coffee table, placing the pumpkins on top of those. Smiling, she patted the floor next to her, indicating Cameron should sit. Finding the appropriate channel to watch the show this entire night had been about, she began to cut the top off her pumpkin while Cameron did the same.

"So," the brunette started. "I'm glad you came over to...carve pumpkins." Thirteen grinned at how silly she felt still going with the cover up.

"Me too," Cameron smiled at her. "It's been a while since I've wanted to carve pumpkins with anybody."

"Same. For the last half of our, and I laughingly use the word, relationship, I didn't even want to carve pumpkins with Foreman anymore." There was that sly smile that drove most people insane with lust. Cameron noted how much she liked that smile.

They sat in silence as they watched Linus explain about the mythical creature he so revered and scooped the guts out from inside the pumpkins. When a commercial came on, Thirteen got up to get a glass of water. Cameron, who had been smiling virtually since they sat down, blushed before she even spoke. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" She asked, hesitation in her voice.

"About not wanting to carve Foremans pumpkin?" She rolled her eyes, nodding. "He's about as exciting in bed as he is at work. Why?"

"No," Cameron blushed harder. "No, I meant...you said that you wanted to...for a year. Is that true?" She looked up, but kept her head down, making it possible to lower her gaze if the response was a negative one.

"Maybe even longer," Thirteen was very matter of fact when she spoke, sitting down again next to the blonde. With one bent up and one lying under the table, she began to draw a scary face on her pumpkin. Cameron was in a similar position, but facing Thirteen, also drawing on her pumpkin.

The response made Cameron feel like she was a teenager. She was so flustered she couldn't think of anything witty to say and was, much to her relief, saved by the television. The rest of the episode went on without much conversation, as both girls were into their carving. Occasionally they'd catch the other one sneaking glances at them and would smile shyly and blush. Cameron thought the way Thirteen screwed up her face in concentration was adorable, stifling laughter every time the younger doctor would stick out her tongue slightly on a particularly hard cut. For a lady who acted so non chalant and tough, she certainly had a lot of goofy mannerisms.

When the show ended and the pumpkins were carved, Camerons a complicated witch and Thirteens the traditional pointed eyes with jagged mouth, both girls sat up on the couch admiring their handy work.

"So," Thirteen spoke after losing herself in Camerons blue eyes for a split second. "Zombie movies. How do they make you feel?"

"Generally? Terrified," Cameron admitted, being a wuss when it came to the horror genre.

"If you watch this with me," Thirteen picked up her copy of Dawn of the Dead, "I promise to protect you from the living dead."

Cameron thought about it for a moment, considering how embarrassed she'd be if she happened to squeal too loudly. Vowing to herself to keep her cool, she nodded her agreement. "Okay, fine. But you have to promise not try and scare me during."

"Deal," Thirteen confirmed, opening the DVD player and popping it in. Cameron wondered what the brunette was up to when she disappeared into her bedroom, but soon found out the answer when Thirteen emerged in sweat pants and a pullover hoodie. Even in what Cameron assumed was her bed wear, she was beautiful. "Hmm...We need one more thing!" Thirteen went to the kitchen and popped a bag of popcorn, discreetly looking at Cameron with her peripheral vision. She smiled to herself when she realized how smitten she was with the blonde and vowed to have her snuggled into her side by the end of the movie. Dumping the popcorn into a bowl, she placed it on the coffee table and took her place on one end of the couch, not wanting to over step bounds.

Within the first ten minutes of the movie, Cameron had ripped the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped herself in it, using the brown comforter to cover her eyes as Sarah Polley was attacked by her boyfriend. Thirteen chuckled lightly at the blondes fear.

"You said I couldn't scare you. Didn't say anything about laughing at you," the younger doctor raised her hands in defence at the glare she was getting. Twenty minutes in and Camerons knuckles were white from gripping the edges of the blanket so hard. "We don't have to watch this." Thirteens offer was genuine, but teasing.

"I'm fine," Cameron replied, eyes glued to the screen, her voice stiff with mock annoyance. "Ohmygod!" She exclaimed suddenly at a gory death, jumping a foot in the air. Thirteen didn't have to wait long to follow through on her vow. Cameron flung herself against the warm body, burying her face in the slender shoulder. Thirteen couldn't hold in her laughter as she put an arm around her date. "Protect me!" Camerons voice muffled into the fabric of the gray hoodie when she spoke.

As if she'd done it her entire life, Thirteen smiled into Camerons hair and placed a kiss on top of her head. She immediately became guarded, disbelief overcoming her at how bold a move she'd just made. "I'm sorry," she blushed.

"It's okay," Camerons voice was barely audible, her face tilting up so that their noses were lightly touching. She placed a tender kiss on Thirteens lips, putting an arm around her to cuddle her closer. Thirteen let her kisses wander to the corner of Camerons lips. Her chin, up her jaw line and to her ear. Each one softer than the last, but all of them with equal purpose. Grinning evilly, she let her mouth hover by Camerons ear. "Boo!"

Cameron jumped a foot into the air, flying back, a mixture of being highly amused and highly angry all over her face. "You promised!"

"I made no promises!" Thirteen laughed. She looked smug as she held her arms out, motioning for the blonde to come back into her arms. "I won't do it again." When Cameron gave her a look of suspicion, Thirteen smiled again. "I promise!"

Pretending at reluctance, Cameron moved forward, folding herself into the comfortable form of what felt like home.

AU NOTES: What do you think will happen when Chase finds out? STAY TUNED!

Iridescent Eyes: That is an amazing compliment, thank you

Burnt Toast: Thanks for reading and enjoying!

Little Petra: I too am a sucker for cuteness!

To my returning reviewers (and readers) thanks so much for your kind words and all the hits! It inspires me to write more! I work during the week, but I'll try to update every day. Every other day at the very least!


	5. Chapter 5

Thirteen woke up before her eyes opened. She heard the TV in the background of her haze, light flickering through her eyelids before they were even open. Letting her eyelids flutter open, she became aware of the warm form at her side and the fact that her legs were cramped. She squinted at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was just after two in the morning; they must have fallen asleep while they were watching old sitcoms. Not yet having moved her head, she smiled into Camerons hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. Tucking a blonde lock behind a delicate ear, Thirteen rubbed the other womans back with the hand that was attached to the arm that had been around the small frame.

"Allison," she whispered, not wanting to startle her. "Hey, Allison." When Cameron only mumbled and snuggled further into Thirteens side, the brunette couldn't help but exhale a stifled laugh. "Allison, wake up."

"Mmmmmmno. Five more minutes," Cameron yawned, keeping her eyes close but smiling all the same. "There was so much wine." The girls had finished off two bottles by the time midnight had rolled around, clouding their heads and making them feel warm and sleepy, hence the sleeping.

"Tell me about it," Thirteen rubbed her forehead, feeling the beginnings of a minor hangover.

"You're right, though. Do you work tomorrow?" Cameron sat up to stretch, much to Thirteens disappointment.

The vacancy of the form on her side made her shiver with a sudden cold, but she was thankful to be able to stretch her legs out. "No, we're slow. I actually get a day off on my day off!"

"Must be nice," Cameron smiled, standing up. "I need some sleep. I have to be at work in five hours."

Thirteen stood up, running on instinct, and wrapped her arms around Camerons waste. Kissing her eyebrow and then the tip of her nose, Thirteen smiled. "You could stay here?" She asked hopefully, looking into big blue eyes.

"I'm sure I could," Camerons eyes twinkled when she spoke. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, though. I think maybe we should take it slow."

Thirteens eyes widened and she dropped her hands to her sides. "No, I didn't...I just meant that you could stay here not stayhere. Not that you couldn't stay here if you wanted too." She wiggled her eyebrows on the last 'stay', regaining her composure.

"I do," Cameron put her arms around the taller girls neck, looking at her earnestly, brow furrowed in signature Cameron expression. "I just think maybe-"

"Cameron, it's cool." Thirteen cut her off, smiling knowingly. Replacing her hands around the petite waist, she smiled into a kiss. "I'll call you, yeah?"Cameron nodded and deepened the kiss in response. They stood there kissing for several minutes before Thirteen pulled back, smirking. "I thought you were leaving?"

Cameron recaptured soft lips instead of using words, quickly becoming embarrassed at how hormonal she was acting. "Sorry," she blushed, clearing her throat and stepping back. Taking her coat from the back of the couch, Cameron threw it over her arm and draped a scarf over her neck. "You're right. And please do. Call me, I mean."

Thirteen nodded, walking her to the door. She wanted more than anything for Cameron to stay, but not wanting to make her feel pressure, opted to not open her mouth. Cameron zipped up her boots in silence, checking her pockets for her keys. She offered a quick kiss that sent electricity through both of the girls bodies. "Bye." Thirteen was throaty when she spoke, eyes shut and the smallest of smiles on her face.

"Bye," Cameron squeezed the hand that had unknowingly clasped around hers and stepped out the door, leaving Thirteen standing there and smiling.

When the door clicked shut, Thirteen locked it, leaning into the frame for a moment to recompose herself. Collecting up the wine glasses from the coffee table and putting them in the dishwasher she poured a glass of water and popped an Advil. When she heard the knock on the door, she put the glass down, becoming alert. Slowly moving to the frame, Thirteen carefully put an eye up to the peek hole. Grinning from ear to ear, she wrenched the door open.

"Hi. I think I've had too much wine to drive and I guess a sleep over would be okay if I slept on the top of the blankets. And-"

For the second time that night, Thirteen cut the blonde off. Instead of interrupted her with laughter or words, she grabbed the collar of the black pea coat and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'll keep my hands to myself, I promise." With the expert skill of someone who had undressed a woman a thousand times, Camerons coat and scarf were removed and hung in the closet swiftly. Grabbing a hand that was slightly clammy from what could only be nerves, Thirteen led Cameron into the bedroom. "It's way past your bed time, Doctor Cameron."

Cameron smiled bashfully, crossing her arms over her chest, watching the brunette flop onto the bed. Drawing an imaginary line down the middle and putting her hands up in surrender, Thirteen shuffled over as far as she could to what would be her side of the bed. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Cameron climbed in to join her after flicking off the light.

When Cameron woke up, it took her a moment to realize where she was. She felt fabric in her hand, which was gripping the shirt of the brunette who's back her head was resting on. Reaching back to what was supposed to be her side of the bed to turn off the cell phone alarm, kissing Thirteens shoulder before she rolled over. When the brunette made no movement, not entirely to Camerons surprise, she just laughed and shook her head.

Hopping out of bed and checking herself in the full length mirror, Cameron straightened out her clothes and cast one smitten glance back to the bed before letting herself out of the apartment.

Back at the hospital, House was waiting for Cameron when she arrived. He was at the front desk with Chase, both of them apparently also having just arrived. "Cameron! Hi. That blonde hair doesn't look any less whorish combined with the same clothes you wore yesterday. Please tell me they hit Thirteens floor before they found their way back onto your body." House didn't wait for a response before he limped off to the elevator, leaving Chase and Cameron standing there facing each other. Chase looked confused and Cameron looked stunned and scared.

"What's he on about?" Chase asked cautiously, not even noticing that he had taken a step back.

"It's nothing," Cameron shook her head and raised her eyebrows, her smile tight lipped.

"You were with Thirteen last night? What were you doing?" Chase, his voice raising pitch slightly, raised an eyebrow of his own. "That's gotta be third time House mentioned you two in a sentence together in two days. He wouldn't unless he knew something."

"House is an idiot." Cameron was growing exasperated.

"A smart idiot," Chase squared his body off, becoming defensive. "You're not, like, dating her are you?" He asked her, his smile accusatory, not happy.

Cameron didn't respond, she only looked down, brow furrowed.

"Unbelievable," Chase muttered, turning on his heel. He marched off towards the elevators, his strides rigid and angry.

"Chase," Cameron pleaded for him to turn around.

He did so, anger in his eyes when he turned. "Let's just hope for Thirteens sake," he spoke through gritted teeth, "that we don't get a case today. If I see her, I'm likely to get fired." He cleared his throat when he was done and stared at Cameron, daring her to defend the other woman. When she didn't, he nodded, getting into the elevator and staring at her as the doors closed.

**AU NOTES: This chapter is a little bit shorter, but I am not a fan of pushing a chapter beyond where it feels right to create length! Will House get a case? Will Chase lose it if they do? WHO KNOWS?**

**Shout out to my faithful reviewers. I'd mention you all by name, but you all pretty much chose the same topic to speculate. Massive thanks for the all the kind words. Wanted to make sure I threw that out there! Full blown reactions from both of the boys to come in the next chapter, when they've had time to process. **


	6. Chapter 6

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...BZZZZZZZZZZZ_

On reflex, Thirteen threw her pager across the room. Bolting upright and swearing out loud from the surprise when it hit the floor, she threw her head wildly across the room until she saw the object in question. "Fuck me," she muttered, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and yawning before retrieving the small black box that had so often caused her to wake with a start.

"_Untangle from Cam n get n here. We have a case. U have 1h" _

"Ugh...House," Thirteen rolled her eyes and tossed the pager onto her bed. Yawning and stretching her arms over her head, she strolled over to her closet. Glancing at the mirror on the closet door, she took a quick look at herself. Her hair was fine; throw a bit of product in there and she'd be in good shape. Figuring she'd be spending the night at the hospital, she grabbed a duffel bag and tossed two extra pairs of scrubs, jeans, a t-shirt and some undergarments inside of it. Picking out a plain blue t-shirt with a pocket on the breast and pair of dark blue skinny jeans, she began to remove her bed wear and redress herself for work, smiling when she thought about the events from the night before. She knew Cameron liked her, she could see it in her eyes. Her smile broadening, she knew she really cared for the blonde as well.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Jesus..." swiping her pager off the bed, her browed furrowed.

"_Call me ASAP."_

That was all the message from Cameron read. Her pants still unbuttoned, Thirteen swiped her phone off the bed stand and selected the number from her contact list.

"Hey, you." Cameron answered, smiling so hard it could be heard through the phone.

"Couldn't wait for me to get into work, huh?" Thirteen smirked, locking the phone between her ear and shoulder, so she could finish with her pants.

"You wish. Unfortunately, this is serious. Chase knows and he's...upset." Cameron chose her words carefully. She had every right to be upset with Chase, but being who she was, she also knew he had every right to be confused and upset that she'd date a colleague.

"House?" Thirteen guessed, sitting down on the pile of blankets and sheets that she so desperately wanted to lay down in.

"House," Cameron confirmed. "I just wanted to warn you," a beat. "I'm sorry."

"For...?"

"I should have warned you about this. Robert was always jealous. I don't know what he's going to say or do when you get here," knitting her eyebrows together, Cameron hoped the other doctor could feel her concern in her words.

"I'll deal with Chase," Thirteen was confident when she spoke, her alpha instinct switching into high gear. "I've handled plenty of disgruntled exes in the past."

"Oh, really?" Cameron sounded amused.

"Well, yeah," Thirteen was smug again. "Have you seen me?"

"Remy," Cameron exhaled as her name came over the intercom system, paging her to E.R. "I have to go. Will you let me know?"

"I will let you know, scouts honour. Have a swell shift, Doctor Cameron," Remy adopted the playful tone she always did when saying Camerons name that way.

"Bye, Remy."

_Click_.

Thirteen pressed her palms to her head, trying to mentally prepare herself for the headache that would surely ensue. Pulling into the parking lot at Princeton Plainsboro, she was reassured of her suspicions.

"Cuddy," Thirteen pulled out her biggest toothy smile. "Hi."

"Hello, Doctor Hadley," Cuddy crossed her arms and allowed Thirteen to get the duffle bag out of her back seat before going in for the kill. "Hadley, why is Chase in my office reciting a point form list of why he thinks you shouldn't be on the diagnostics team?"

"House?" Thirteen offered, shrugging and taking Cuddy's lead towards the hospital.

"Well, of course it's because of House. But even when House jerks people around, there's some truth to it. What's happening between you and Doctor Cameron?" Cuddy asked point blank. There was nothing accusatory in her question, just genuine concern and curiosity mixed with the authority Cuddy always had in her voice.

"Nothing that's any of Doctor Chase's business," Thirteen became instantly defensive.

"Maybe, but if there's conflict in my hospital that's going to affect lives being saved, I need to know about it. So please just tell me?" Cuddy turned the younger woman so that they were facing each other, imploring her with her gaze.

Thirteen sighed and rolled her eyes like a teenager before she spoke. "Allison and I have become...involved. We've been on dates and we're hitting it off. It's not a big deal!" Thirteen threw her arms up in the air, her bag nearly falling from her shoulders. "I'm prepared to treat Chase like an adult, if he's prepared to do the same for me." Cuddy looked hard into Thirteens eyes, feeling slightly maternal without even thinking about it, but didn't say anything. "Cuddy...seriously." Thirteen returned the steady gaze. "He married her and no one said anything. And when I dated Foreman, and this may be the last time you ever hear me say **that** out loud, it wasn't an issue."

"You're right," Cuddy conceded. "But this is your mess, and I don't want it all over my hospital. Got it?" Cuddy turned to start walking towards the hospital again before stopping briefly on her heel. "By the way...I think it's great for you both."

Thirteen blinked several times. She wasn't sure if she'd just gotten a lecture or gotten a soldier if it ever came down to a brawl between her and the other doctor. Feeling slightly boosted from the sort-of-but-not-really lecture/pep talk, she followed Cuddy. Keeping her distance to avoid another lame excuse for a talking to, Thirteen strolled to the lockers. She spun the dial to let herself in to her tiny metal mini apartment and stuffed her belongings inside. Grabbing her long white coat from a hook she flipped it on and pulled her hair up into a messy bun using the elastic that was around her wrist.

Nearing the elevators, she glanced through the windows of the clinic. Catching a glimpse of blonde hair on the beautiful face she'd woken up to many hours earlier, Thirteen felt a stitch in her stomach that everyone else she'd been on a date with in the last three years had failed to make her feel. She made a mental note to think of something suave to impress Cameron later, and to stop being such a girl.

Stepping in to the elevator, Thirteen felt nervous all of a sudden. She knew it was because she'd have to confront Chase now, or else leave the hospital and never come back again, unless he got hit by a bus or fired. Neither of which she actually wanted to happen. When she walked into the diagnostics room, all of the men stopped talking. Because she was, in fact, such a girl, she knew they were talking about her.

"Hey," she spoke calmly, making eye contact with each of them in a dare to say something to her.

"Oh, hi there!" House spoke first, enthused. "Turned anyone else's ex wife into a lesbian in the last twenty four hours?"

"Just yours," Thirteen threw back at him, taking her seat.

"Stacey wasn't my wife," House cleared his throat. "Just my live in love slave. Patient is twenty two years old, female. Has a severe fever, nosebleeds, headache and fits of unconsciousness."

"That fits a million different things," Thirteen tried to look at House, but was afraid to look from Chase. His face was red, with what was obviously rage, and he looked like a schoolboy who had been tormented to the point of exploding.

"Then test for a million different things," House looked at her pointedly. "Oh! Before you all get up. The boyfriend brought the patient in. Chase, go with her to make sure the girl is protected from hot bisexual doctor syndrome." House winked at Chase like he was giving him the most important job in the world, while Thirteens stomach sank into her feet.

"You've got to be kidding me," Chase finally averted his gaze, looking at House incredulously.

"When am I ever jerking you around when you want me to be jerking you around?" House asked innocently, continuing to write the symptoms on the white board.

Chase glared at the back of Thirteens head as he followed her out of the room, daring only to speak when they were out of earshot from their colleagues, for fear of what he might say.

"She's not a lesbian, you know," he started.

"Me either," Thirteen was trying her best to blow him off, but she knew it would be an uphill battle.

He grabbed her wrist now, spinning her to face him, hurt all over his face. "How could you do this to me? We were supposed to be friends."

"We were?" More deadpanning.

"Well, no, maybe not. But she'll leave you," his voice was frantic now. "She left me because of her ex. She told me, you know. Everything. She **owed **it to me."

"Great," Thirteen swallowed now, knowing full well she was about to hear a lot of things she didn't want to hear.

"Yeah! She did! She couldn't get over her ex because she didn't have the time to grow apart from him. They fell in love and he was dying and it was great. With me, I was always there. I was there when she was frustrated. I was there for the honeymoon period and for all the shit." He was looking harsher as he went on, beginning to look down his nose at the brunette.

Not wanting to deal with this when they had a patient, or at all, Thirteen whirled around. Her height allowed her to get nose to nose with him. "What's your point, doctor Chase?"

"My point?" He sneered, eyes narrowing and voice becoming cruel. "My point, Doctor Hadley, is that you're an idiot. Cameron wants you because you're broken. She likes the lovey dovey parts of love. With you, it's all she sees is a chance to have that back, yeah?" He was towering over Thirteen now. She'd taken several steps back and felt like she'd shrunk.

Holding back tears because she'd never allow him to see her cry, she nodded her head. "Are you finished?" She scrounged up her last bit of courage and pulled her shoulders back up, glaring at the man she had once thought to be an alright guy. She had even felt guilty and wanted to take him out for drinks and explain to him how this had happened. Now all the brunette wanted was to kick his ass.

"No, I'm not," he was almost whispering now, but the menace was still there. "We all know your style, Thirteen. And when you mess it up, she'll be running back to my arms. And we'll see who's smiling then."

Remy opened her mouth to say something just as harsh but stopped herself. Looking past Chase, she saw Cameron. She saw the tears running down her face and the hurt washing out her features.

"Robert, that's enough!" Cameron shouted at him, the only explanation for the volume and passion of her outburst. She sniffled hard and wiped the droplets of water off her face, storming over to where her ex husband and her new love interest stood. "I can't believe you. I told you those things about my past in confidence. I'm beginning to wonder if you ever loved me."

"You left me for a woman, Cameron! Do you know how that feels?" Chase snapped back, grasping for straws and knowing there weren't any left here.

"I didn't leave you for anybody except myself. And you. I didn't want to make you unhappy, knowing I didn't feel for you how you felt me for me. Not for the rest of our lives. This," she motioned at Thirteen. "This is brand new and it's amazing and it has nothing to do with what happened between you and I. And..." she hesitated, casting a glance at the brunette, not sure how much she wanted to say about their current feelings in front of the other woman. "I don't know if we're going to fall in love or even say those words to each other, or even have another date. That's not the point. The point is, Robert, you need to stop lying to me when you tell me that you are okay with this being over if we're ever actually going to be okay and be friends. And you need to leave Remy alone, because I care about her and I think she cares about me. Right now, I can't even say that much about you." Camerons tone had not lost its power, but her volume had decreased to something plenty more normal by the time she had come to the end of her speech. Chase looked from one set of eyes to the other in complete disbelief.

"This is ridiculous," he threw his hands up in the air and headed off down the hall. "I'll take care of the patient myself." He glared at Thirteen over his shoulder as he made this statement.

Thirteen, meanwhile, had not dropped her gaze from Camerons face. She was in shock and disbelief at how the blonde had just defended herself.

"What?" Cameron asked her, the slight annoyance had not left her voice yet and she instantly regretted it.

"Nothing," Thirteen chuckled in understand, still staring at her. "That was...awesome." She put her hands in the pocket of her lab coat, not knowing what to do with them and feeling silly just standing there gawking.

"I have to get back to work, and you have to go do damage control and let House tease you before he pushes more of Chase's buttons," Cameron glanced at the glass walls of House's office, which he was casually peering through, his door open just a crack.

"Yes, ma'am," Thirteen grinned. Cameron smiled back and shook her head, starting off back towards the elevators, deciding she'd probably be able to avoid Chase by now. "Cameron!" The brunette called after her, smiling harder when the older doctor turned around. "There will definitely be another." She smiled and turned first; heading back to rejoin in the ongoing differential, knowing Cameron was watching her walk away.

**AU NOTES: A lot of my reviewers thought that this would get physical, but I just didn't think that was realistic to the story, or to the characters. I know that I'm kind of mashing up the timelines a bit but...IT'S FAN FICTION! Haha. **

**WonderousPlaceForAnEcho: I did not on purpose take the title from Lady Gaga, it just kind of happened that way! Thanks for your kind words : )**


End file.
